Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for providing additional counter top space and, more particularly, to a counter addition for a range top.
2. Description of the Background
In general, a kitchen includes a range or range top, such as an electric range, or an electric or gas stove, having a counter top adjacent on at least one side of the range or range top. However, in a conventional kitchen, the range or range top is only in use for a small percentage of the time, i.e. during the preparation of at least one of the three meals of the day, and, for the remaining time, the counter area available for placement of materials, or for usage by members of the household in which the kitchen is present, is limited.
Although it is known to place covers over the burners of gas or electric burner stoves, the placement of burner covers prevents damage to the burners, and injury to household parties, but does not protect the remainder of the stove, other than the burners, from damage. Further, the unevenness of the surface provided by the burner covers and stove top makes use of the surface as a countertop difficult and inconvenient.
Therefore, the need exists for a range cover that protects members of the household from injury, that protects the range top from damage, and that provides a convenient countertop surface for use by the members of the household when the range is not in use.
The present invention is directed to a cover, such as a countertop addition, for placement over a range-top. The cover includes a primary flat section having a first perimeter sized equivalently to a second perimeter of the range top, and having an upper side and an under side. The primary flat section is fittedly integrated along the first perimeter with at least one countertop adjacent to the range top on at least one side of the range top, and the fitted integration provides an additional counter space in conjunction with the at least one countertop. The primary flat section may include at least one seam, wherein, upon folding of said primary flat section along the at least one seam, an area of the first perimeter is decreased, and wherein, upon unfolding of the primary flat section, the primary flat section is sized equivalently to the second perimeter. This folding improves ease of storage, such as in a storage compartment of an adjacent countertop to the range. The primary flat section may be formed of a wood or a metallic, for example, and may include a plurality of designs thereon.
The present invention is additionally directed to a system for covering a range top. The system includes a counter top adjacent to the range top on at least one side of the range top, and a primary flat section having a first perimeter sized equivalently to a second perimeter around all sides of the range top, and having an upper side and an under side. The primary flat section is fittedly integrated along the first perimeter with the at least one countertop adjacent to the range top on the at least one side of the range top, and the fitted integration provides an additional counter space in conjunction with the at least one countertop.
The present invention solves problems experienced with the prior art because it provides a range cover that protects members of the household from injury, that protects the range top from damage, and that provides a convenient countertop surface for use by the members of the household when the range is not in use. Those and other advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention hereinbelow.